


All That I've Got

by ASuperFuckedUpGod



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASuperFuckedUpGod/pseuds/ASuperFuckedUpGod
Summary: Rick Sanchez for the most part never minded his second Gender, it was only a minor inconvenience in his life. Rick was a man who wouldn't be held down by anything, not his gender, not society, not the government, and certainly not an Alpha.Morty Smith never dreamed of being an Alpha. He had always assumed that he'd be a Beta like the rest of his family or a Omega like his Grandpa Rick. But with presenting Alpha he worried that he fantasies about his Grandfather would never happen, for Grandpa Rick wasn't into Alphas.A unexpected attraction and a off cycle heat would bring the two closer than themselves or society would have expected.





	All That I've Got

~*~*~*~*~ Rick - December 1960 ~*~*~*~*~

“How could you possibly be ok with this?! Our son is an abomination!”

Rick pulled the pillow tighter over his head. He’d been hearing his parents argue about this constantly for over the past week.

“There isn’t a way to change him! If there was I would!”

Rick growled to himself and curled into a tighter ball. He had just turned 16 a month previous and 2 weeks ago he had presented Omega. Much to the despair of his parents. They thought with Rick’s outgoing nature and fiery personality he was sure to be an Alpha. Anything besides a meek and docile broodmare.

It wasn’t that Rick was upset with his secondary gender. But it was just a bit of an... inconvenience. He lived in a more conservative community of ‘God fearing Catholics’ who still didn’t really get that secondary gender wasn’t something God didn’t control. Most families around here still thought that Omega’s were glorified baby machines and that Alphas were the ‘superior’ gender.

And if going through the worst week of his life just recently wasn’t enough, his parents fought through the entirety of it and he had to figure it out on his own. He was lucky they managed to stop fighting for a few moments to make sure he wasn’t dead. Five days of cramping, sweating and hormone fueled masterbating. He’d never actually sodomised himself before (He’d thought about what it would be like) so that was new and exciting. But Rick already knew that he’d have to do something about his future heats.

Going over a list of chemicals in his head that could possibly be used to make a heat suppressant drug, his parents once again pulled him from his thoughts.

“The Johnson’s son Andrew already offered his hand to Rick. He’s a nice boy with a good job.”

‘Wait…. What?’ Rick thought as he sat up in bed. His parents argument now intriguing him again.

“I don’t want to just ship my son off to the highest bidder.”

‘Yeah your son doesn’t want that either.’ Rick bitterly thought to himself.

“If we don’t find him a mate, he might go off and get himself pregnant, or worse… It’s for his own safety, honey.”

Rick shot up out of bed and ran to his closet as quietly as he could. Rummaging around in it till he found an old backpack. Emptying its contents he started to fill it with clothes. Like fucking hell he was getting mated off to some pencil pusher!

Andrew was an accountant who was about 12 years older than Rick. He had baby sat Rick till he was old enough to be by himself. The guy gave him the creeps back then, and here his parents were talking about giving him to the fucker!

“Do you think Ricky will go for it though?”

Rick had two outfits packed already and was grabbing his stash of cash from the shoebox in his closet. About $200 he’s saved up from allowance and doing odd jobs around the neighborhood.

“Rick doesn’t have a choice in this matter. We know what’s best for him.”

Like hell he didn’t have a choice. Rick quickly laid out an outfit for tomorrow and made sure to have his backpack fully packed. He locked the door and climbed back in bed. Setting his alarm clock for an hour before his parents usually woke up. His fucking choice was to leave before all his choices were no longer his.

The next Morning he got up, got dressed and was out the door 30 minutes before his parents were up. He grabbed his toothbrush, jacket, boots, and whatever food he could bring with him. Once outside he grabbed his bike and headed for the bus station. He needed to be as far away as he could from this place.

At the bus station he picked the biggest city they offered. New York.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~ Rick - 1968 ~*~*~*~*~

 

“Hey baby how much?”

Rick looked up from his book to peer at the jackass who interrupted him so rudely. He was a businessman in his late 40’s or early 50’s.

“E-Excuse me?” Rick raised an eyebrow at the man.

“I’m looking for some company, how much is your time worth.” He tried to smile at Rick and appear charming, which only made him seem more like an asshole.

Rick closed the book he was reading and got up from the park bench. It was the first nice day outside since winter stopped and he was enjoying a moment to himself. And a chance to catch up on a book that BirdPerson had recommended to him.

“Bitch you couldn’t afford me.” Rick said with a snarl before walking away with his book.

Rick heard the guy mutter ‘Omega bitch’ under his breath as he walked away.

Once he made it to New York at the age of 16 he got started selling drugs for this lowlife dealer. Eventually making his way up to making and growing the shit. His old ‘business partner’ was sent to a prison upstate when his dumbass got caught. After that he worked on setting up his operation. Now he was working on retiring from it all. He was young and had better things to work on… Like a motherfucking spaceship! He had met BirdPerson when the poor guy got stuck on earth when his ship malfunctioned. Rick was helping him put it back together and help him get home. They guy was an Alpha who had issues with personal space, but he didn’t treat Rick like he was lesser than him. So Rick considered him a friend.

Rick headed down the street towards his apartment, he had been enjoying his afternoon but now he wanted to get back to work, the jackass in the park thoroughly ruining his mood to read. He had been modifying his suppressant formula before deciding that sitting in the sun for once sounded like a great idea and had went to the park.

Most suppressants were black market and had high risk side effects like sterilization and immune suppression. Rick’s were hormone based, yeah he still smelled like a Omega, but there wasn’t the chance of his formula killing someone with a common cold. It was a shot he took every 3 months. The formula he was working on was for a female friend of his who wanted a suppressant shot that also worked as birth control with none of the black market side effects. He figured a few more days on it and it’ll be done. Plus side of being male, no heat, no risk of pregnancy.

New York had given him the opportunity to truly to learn about himself. He’d lost his virginity and found a Beta named Bonnie who taught him all about sex. He learned almost every way how to sexually please a partner as long as they were Omega or Beta. The only thing he still couldn’t bring himself to do was be with an alpha.

He’d only met a handful of Alphas who weren’t jerks. Most Alphas he met were giant meatheads or were like the guy in the park who thought he was entitled to his body. And if there was one thing that was truly his, it was his body.

Pushing past a neighbor and making his way into his building and taking the steps two at a time till he reached the fourth floor, Rick finally made it back to his apartment. It was a 1 bedroom hole in the wall but it worked. He used the living room as his bedroom and the actual bedroom as a lab. He had a building downtown as his drug making spot (like hell he was bringing that shit home with him) and used his home lab as his main work space. He also was using the roof as a spot to fix up BirdPerson’s ship. As soon as it was done they were gonna head back to BP’s home Planet Squanch… where ever the hell that was.

“Rick you’re back, how was the park?” Birdperson perked his head up from the television to greet Rick as he came in.

“Some asshat of an Alpha tried to pick me up, b-but I got to pet this huge Saint Bernard which was kinda cool.” Rick was still pissed about what had happened not 20 minutes earlier, but he had ran into the dog when he first got to the park. He was huge ball of fluff who was loving Rick’s attention, he was kinda disappointed when it’s owner had to drag the big guy away from him.

“I’m sorry to hear about the Alpha, did you enjoy the book I lent to you?” BirdPerson had yet to turn away from the tv. He was watching some soap opera he had found a few weeks earlier and got thoroughly into it.

“Oh yeah, I-I-I got pretty far in it. Not bad.” Rick laid the book down on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge to grab a beer from it. “You want a beer, BP?”

“No thank you, I have already consumed one, but thank you for the offer.”

“Your loss pal.” Rick pulled the light beer from the fridge, opened it and drank about half its contents in one go. “M-much better, I do my best work while buzzed.” Rick the pounded on his chest before letting out a belch. Before heading towards his lab “I’m gonna be working for a few hours so try not to buUGGgg me will ya?”

“Of course Rick, please concentrate. I would not enjoy having to grab the fire extinguisher again.”

“Bro tha-tha-that was one time and I-I didn’t realize that shit was flammable!” BirdPerson was referring to Rick’s second attempt of making a new fuel to power his ship. He may have gotten it too close to a bunsen burner and the entire thing exploded all over the lab. Luckily they put out the flames before someone called the fire department on them.

“Well even so, I do not believe your lab could handle another fire before permanent damage sets in.” BirdPerson said still focusing on the television set.

Rick scowled in annoyance before entering his lab and closing the door behind him. He had work to do after all.

His lab was a small room about 10 ft by 12 ft and still had scorch changed marks on the walls from the fire. A large wooden workbench with beakers and tools scattered about its surface was on one side of the room and a desk piled high with blueprints and random papers sat opposite of it.

Rick walked over to the workbench and planted himself on the stool there. It was an old bar stool with stuffing popping out one side of it. He placed his beer towards the back of the table so he wouldn’t accidentally knock it over and grabbed a beaker filled with a light blue cocktail of chemicals inside with. Time to get back to work.

Rick started to by swirling it’s contents around before placing it aside and grabbing a test tube off the rack in front of him, it’s contents gave off a fluorescent green glow. Bringing back the beaker he had previously he poured just a single drop of the substance in the test tube into the beaker before placing it back on the rack. Rick picked the beaker backup and swirled its contents again. After a moment of swirling it began to bubble and turned a shade of dark blue.

“Oh shit…”

 

Back out in the living room BirdPerson was entranced in another episode of ‘Another World’ and couldn’t understand why Pat terminating her pregnancy was such a huge issue. As soon as a commercial break came on BirdPerson heard a loud ‘Boom’ come from behind the closed door of Rick’s lab.

“Rick, what was that noise?” BirdPerson got up and walked towards the door.

“NOTHING!” Came Rick’s reply.

“The noise was alarming, are you alright? Do you require assistance?” BirdPerson opened the door to see Rick standing in the middle of the room attempting to dust off his shirt in vain. A black soot covered the walls and ceiling, as well as Rick’s clothes and face.

Rick looked up and glared at BirdPerson who was standing in the doorway.

“I got this under control.”

“I do not believe you.” BirdPerson replied in his usual monotone.

“Fuck you!”

 

~*~*~*~*~ Rick - August 1978 ~*~*~*~*~

Rick watched as his wife’s face fell to one of utter despair. The Doctor had just read them the news they had been waiting on for so long.

“A-are you sure t-th-there isn’t another way?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Sanchez, but the probability of her carrying to full term is very slim. If she were to get pregnant again it would more than likely end the same as previous.” Rick looked over to his wife as tears formed in her eyes. The Doctor was referring to the 3 miscarriages she’s had in the last year.

“I’m very sorry, Mrs. Sanchez. If there was anything more we could do we would.” And with that the doctor left the room to allow her to get undressed from the paper nightgown she was wearing.

The ride home was a quiet one, with Diane softly crying to herself. Rick had met Diane about 3 years previous, he was traveling to gigs with the band himself, BirdPerson, and his new pal Squanchy had put together. And they had stopped and performed at a midwest college town bar which is where he met Diane when he punched some guy in the face who was trying to feel her up. He considered the ass kicking he got afterwards worth it just so Diane could fuss over him. They were inseparable after that night. He wanted someone to love, she wanted a husband. It worked out. After 2 years of dating they got married and now Diane wanted to be a Mother, she had always wanted to be a Mother… apparently this was something she could never be.

“W-W-We could try it you know.” Rick kept his eyes on the road. “It’ll be up to you.”

Diane stopped her sniffling for a moment before looking at him.

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that, Rick.” She laid a hand on his thigh. “I love you too much to put you through that.”

“Diane, this could be o-our only chance. And y-you don’t have to ask me, I-I’m volunteering.”

Diane looked longing at him. “You would do that? For us?”

Rick pulled into their driveway, putting the car in park and looked her in the eyes.

“For you, Anything.”

 

After the third Miscarriage Rick had devised a plan. He was going to inseminate some of Diane’s eggs in a petri dish and implant them in himself. He would have to miss a suppressant shot so he could go into heat. But theoretically it could work.

Diane was a Beta, and had never seen anyone go through a heat before. So Rick had about a month to prepare her before it happened. He had bought some supplies from a local sex shop and was currently teaching her how to use them.

“Uhhh… Rick?” Diane was looking at the collection of fake knots and plugs laying on the bed.

“Yeah sweetie?”

“Is all of this… necessary?” Diane motioned to one of the dildos with a rather large knot at the base.

“Trust me, th-that one is essential for me making this out w-with my sanity intact.”

“Should we… should we call an Alpha for you?” Diane had a look of concern on her face.

“Hell no, th-th-there could be a chance they could be me pregnant. B-Besides Omega’s go through heats normally all the time. I’m just one of the lucky ones who found a way not to.”

“But other Omegas have Alphas.”

“Trust me, I-I’ve meet plenty of Omegas without Alphas to help them through their heats.” Rick grabbed one of the fake knots off the bed and showed it to Diane. “These babies are how Omegas without Alphas get through heats. A lot of time th-they’re on their own or have another Omega or Beta to help them.” He placed the knot in Diane’s hands and rubbed his hands along her arms. “Just like I have you.”

Diane looked still looked concerned as she held the silicon Knot in her hands. But looking up at Rick and seeing his smile and his trust in her, she let herself smile as well.

“Yeah, you have me.”

 

Rick may or may not have regretted volunteering for this.

Rick laid on his stomach rutting his hips into the mattress trying to get some friction on his dick while reaching behind himself working a plug in and out of himself. Diane had ran to the kitchen to get him some water. Overall she was being supportive and doing her best to try and help him the best she could.

“F-Fucking Hell…” Rick groaned out and he pushed the plug back in.

“Do you need help with anything?” Diane asked as she entered the room with a glass of water and wet washcloth.

“I-I-I’ll be doing w-way better once my sk-skin isn’t on fucking fire.”

His skin had started off itchy and had moved to a blazing inferno.

Diane placed the glass of water down on the bedside table and ran the washcloth along the back of Rick’s neck. Rick sighed out in relief at the coolness of the cloth.

Diane watched as Rick opened himself up slowly. After a few moments she retrieved a larger plug for him at his request and took the smaller one and placed it on towel that she had laid out on the dresser. She had placed the towel there earlier so that way slick wouldn’t get everywhere.

“F-f-fuucckk…” Rick moaned into the mattress and pressed the plug into himself and holding it there.

Rick then felt a weight on the bed beside him. It was a fake knot dildo that Diane had placed there.

“Just let me know when you need it.” She then went back to running the wet wash cloth along his skin in an attempt to cool him down slightly.

“T-Trust me, I will.” Rick grunted out as he continued to push the plug in and out of himself.

Diane removed the washcloth from Rick’s skin and placed it on the bedside table. Moving to stand over him, she leaned down so her face was aligned with Rick’s neck. “You’re doing so great, baby.” She then began slowly pressing soft kisses to Rick’s neck.

Rick moaned at the attention and moved his head so she could continue. Secretly hoping that she would bite or nip at his neck. But he was only rewarded with soft kisses.

Diane reached down and moved Rick’s hand away from the plug and replaced it with her own, holding the plug in place.

“Are you ready for more?” Diane asked in a soft gentle tone. All Rick could do was moan into the mattress and push against her hand. She took that as a yes.

Diane firmly grabbed the base of the plug and slowly began pulling it out of him. When they got to the widest part Rick let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets tightly.

“You’re doing so well, honey.” Diane praised him as she finished pulling the plug out of him. “You ready for something bigger?” Diane tossed the plug onto the covers of the bed, no longer caring about getting slick everywhere. She rubbed her hand along Rick’s lower back and picked the dildo off of the bed. “You ready?” Rick nodded and mumbled something into the pillow he currently had his face shoved into. Taking her hand off of Rick’s back, she used both hands to lower the dildo towards his slick covered entrance. Slowly pushing the blunt head against his hole with slight force till the it gave way and allowed the phallus entrance.

Rick moaned at the intrusion and opened his legs wider to accommodate her. After she was fully inside of him she began to slowly thrust it in and out of him.

Diane made sure to go slow and be gentle with her husband, not sure how much he could handle.

Rick on the other hand was going insane.

Diane’s gentle thrusts were not what he needed. He needed to be fucked. Rick needed to be held down and fucked into the mattress as hard as humanly (or non humanly) possible. Rick groaned and pushed back into his wife’s movements trying to get the point across that he could handle more.

Diane began to go a little harder and slightly faster but didn’t manage to get to the level that Rick truly needed.

Burying his head into the pillow he sobbed out at the feeling of being filled but not being fully fulfilled.

“You’re doing so great, honey.” Diane softly spoke at she continued her movements.

Rick just groaned into the pillow.

 

After 4 days of his heat, it was almost about over and Rick shot himself with 6 fertilized eggs straight into his womb, hoping for the best. One of the six eggs managed to attach itself to the inside wall of his uterus. Rick was officially Pregnant.

For 9 months Rick isolated himself in his home. It’s not that Rick was ashamed for being an Omega. But rather he didn’t want to be stared at. Male Omega’s weren’t that common, a pregnant male Omega was just not something you saw. Rick was perfectly ok with sticking to this social stigma. So for the duration of his pregnancy Rick stayed in the home. When it came time for the birth, they brought in a nurse to help him through labor and to be a witness. But other than him, Diane, BirdPerson and Squanchy, no one knew they were expecting. It came as a shock to Diane’s family when they sent out the Birth announcements for little baby Beth.

Rick never intended to have children before he met Diane, but once he held Beth in his arms he knew why people reproduced. It was something about holding a new life in your hands and knowing that it was utterly dependent on you and you alone, changes something in you.

Rick’s favorite moments were 3 am feedings. Where it was just him and his baby, sucking from his breast. Rick knew that he could never love another creature more than his pup. He didn’t care about its gender or even its secondary gender. He loved his pup, loved her enough to know that he had the biggest chance of fucking her up for life.

When Beth started to grow older he saw it. He saw himself in her. She was wickedly smart and had very little care or interest in the safety of others. Rick could already see just how dangerous she could be.

The absolute hardest thing Rick ever did was leave. He couldn’t bare to see his baby turn into himself.

 

~*~*~*~*~ Rick - June 1987 ~*~*~*~*~

 

Rick had restarted his band after leaving Diane and Beth. Drowning his sorrows with booze, sex, and drugs. Tonight him, BirdPerson and Squanchy had played in some sleazy bar on a planet he hadn’t bothered to learn the name of.

Currently he was winding up a cord for the mic when someone came up behind him

“Rick, are you sure you are feeling alright?” BirdPerson asked him. BP had never had a sense of ‘personal space’ but Rick felt as if he was trapped in a corner by him.

“B-bro I’m co-cool. J-j-just give a man some fuURPcking sp-space.” Rick pushed passed BirdPerson and continued to wind up the mic cord, he had a stage to clean up.

Over the past week BirdPerson has been a mother hen. Constantly asking him how he felt and if he was ok to perform that night. Rick thought that maybe it was because his and Diane's anniversary was coming up and that BP thought he would be upset. It was getting annoying, not to mention he thought he was getting sick.

‘Too much of a good thing I guess…’ Rick thought that all the after parties were catching up to him and that was making him feel like shit.

“Rick if you need help you can ask me. I am more than able to assist in anything you require.” He replied in his usual monotone.

“Well you can start by getting the fuck off my ass.” And with that Rick waked aways with his cord.

 

Later that night Rick was curled up in a fetal position in his hotel room with about 3 covers on top of him. Yep, he was sick alright. He couldn’t stop trembling and he was both sweating and shivering all at the same time.

“Ffffuuuccckkkkk….” Rick moaned to himself. He hadn’t been sick in about 4 years and it was kicking his ass.

A knock on the door caused Rick to stop pitying himself for a moment and instead curse out whoever was at the door.

“Fuck off!”

BirdPerson calmly used his key to the room to let himself in and shut the door behind him.

“Rick you are not well. Allow me to assist you in a hasty recovery.” BP sat down on the bed next to Rick. Rick turned his head to look over his shoulder at BirdPerson.

“Fuck off, BP. I-I-I’m fine.”

“Rick you are not fine. I’ve had to deal with your denial of your situation for some time and I would like to help you now that it has come to peak.”

Rick rolled his eyes.

“I-If you w-w-wanna help me, y-you can start by getting the fuck out.” Rick turned away from him and curl tighter into himself.

“Rick if you want to recover you’ll need an Alpha.”

Rick was furious, he turned himself towards BirdPerson and sat up, knocking the covers off his upper body. “Why the fuck do I need an Alpha for a cold?”

“Rick, denying your heat for a cold will not solve your situation.”

Rick felt like a fucking moron. He ignored the signs and now here he was. Just now realizing that this wasn’t a cold, it was his heat. He must of forgotten his fucking suppressant shot last month. He’s been traveling so much that it must have slipped his mind.

“FFFFUUUUCCKKKK!!!” Rick practically tossed himself back onto the bed and rolled over so his head was in the pillow, screaming and kicking his legs like a toddler having a tantrum. This is not what he needed right now.

“Allow me to ass-”

“Fuck off, BirdPerson!” Rick turned to face him. “I don’t need an Alpha!”

“Rick… you and I both know you do.”

That is how Rick found himself face down on his hotel room bed, in the middle of his first heat in almost ten years, with BirdPerson currently as deep as he could go inside of him.

Rick was arching his back and clawing at the sheets below him. He was on his knees with his ass in the air. (He had refused to be taken on his back) With BP mounting him from behind.

About 2 years into his and BirdPerson’s friendship, BirdPerson was drunk and made a confession to him. That he had feelings for him. After the shock wore off, Rick had made it clear that they were just friends. BirdPerson accepted his friendship and they never spoke of it again. But this had always stayed in the back of his mind.

Now here he was sobbing into his pillow as BP rammed into him. Rick was sobbing for all the wrong reasons, it was humiliating forgetting his suppressant shot. Not to mention how he hated that BP wasn’t fucking as hard as he needed. BirdPerson still kept asking him if he was ok and if this was fine. It fucking wasn’t! BP gripped his hips almost lovingly and his thrusts were just enough to rub hard against his prostate to get him to be a moaning mess but not enough to get his mind off of everything. Here he was with an Alpha cock up his ass for the first time in his life, and his mind was going 200 MPH.

It’s not that Rick hated to bottom. He loved it, but he could never find someone who could fuck him the way he needed to be. They either weren’t the right size or didn’t fuck him hard enough.

Rick kept thinking about how clammy his skin was, how he didn’t want BirdPerson to think they were going to be more than friends, how his ex-wife had once tried to satisfy his heat one as well… the list just went on and on.

“Rick… It’s coming…” BirdPerson was referring to his knot. Rick just opened up his legs a bit wider to accommodate him and let BirdPerson get in as deep as could before his knot expanded and he came inside of him. The feeling of the knot expanding finally allowed Rick’s mind to focus on the feeling of being so full, it was just enough of a distraction from his thoughts so he could finally cum. It hurt like hell, but Rick bit into the pillow almost hard enough to crack his teeth and let BP rut against him as his knot fully expanded.

 

“Rick, are you feeling any better?”

“... Yeah.”

BirdPerson was currently sitting on the side of Rick’s bed, having gotten dressed and cleaned Rick up. They had been locked in this room for about 3 days and Rick’s heat was pretty much over for the most part. He still had another day or so to go but it wasn’t anything Rick couldn’t handle.

“I have to take care of some business but then I can come back and assist.” BirdPerson stood up and made his way towards the door.

“I got it from here BP.” Rick rolled over, curling into a ball.

“I will always be more than happy to assist you, Rick.” BirdPerson stated before exiting the room. Leaving Rick alone with his thoughts and self misery.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Rick - May 2012~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Rick took a deep breath and finally hit the dial button on his cell phone. He needed to call her before he pussied out.

After two rings, someone answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sweetie, it’s me.”

 

Rick was sitting on his daughters couch with her curled up next to him. It felt bitter sweet to have his little girl back in his arms. Diane had just passed away, complications from lupus. And he needed to come back and look after his pup. She may of had pups of her own now but he would never look at her and not see the beautiful baby he had birthed.

“I-I’m so sorry about your mother sweetie.” Rick said as he patted her head.

Beth let go of his shirt that she previously had in a death grip and leaned back up and looking at her father.

“I just can’t believe that she’s actually gone. She was just here and now…” Beth started to tear up again and Rick went back to just holding her.

“I’m here for as long as you need me, baby.”

“Dad I never stopped needing you…” Beth went back to gripping his shirt.

“Then I’ll never leave.” Rick said as he rubbed her back.

Beth perked her head up. “Then move in! We have an extra room, and plenty of space… oh dad the kids will love it!” Beth had pushed away from him and smiled up at him, mascara still smeared across her eyes.

“Uhhhh….” And that is how Rick somehow found himself moving into the small storage room in his daughters home.

 

“Morty I-I need you to get down here!” Rick yelled up the stairs. “Grandpa needs your help with something in the garage.”

Rick found his grandson to be the little helper he never knew he wanted or needed. He was good at just standing there and holding tools for him. It had started out with the kid just hanging around him asking him what he was doing and evolved into the little shit being put to good use and fetching him beers from the fridge or a phillips head screwdriver from time to time.

“C-Coming Rick!” Morty hollered as he sprinted down the steps after his Grandfather’s voice.

Morty was overall a good kid. Maybe a bit on the soft side. Rick was betting on the kid being an Omega when he presented in a year or two. He was short and skinny with a stutter. Kinda like some other kid he once knew…

“W-What are we doing today Rick?”

“Today Morty I’m taking you to planet Swander so we can get something for my new project.”

“So I-I-I get to ride in your spaceship finally?”

“Exactly MoOORRrty, We’re going the long route on this one so y-you’ll finally quit bitching about riding in it.”

“Alright sweet!”

‘Little shit.’ Rick thought to himself as he opened the garage door and opened the door to his ship.

 

Overall the adventure was boring, they just had to pick up some fleebs from a guy he knew. An adventure that would of taken about 20 minutes with his portal gun. But he had promised Morty he’d take him on a real adventure. The kid had been mesmerized by the sight of space and of the planet. Sometimes Rick forgot that most humans never get to leave the planet they were born on.

“So how did you like planet Swander, Morty?” Rick asked as they were heading back towards earth.

“It-it was great Rick! D-Do lots alien planets have orange clouds?”

Rick rolled his eyes at the question but answered it anyways. The kid was just curious after all.

“Some do, Morty, i-it’s because there planet has a different ecosystem than ours does. W-W-We’re ok with short visits but we couldn’t live there.”

“So planets that we could live on have to have white clouds?”

“Not exactly, we could live on a planet that just has a close enough ecosystem to earth's to survive for long periods of time.” Rick replied while reaching for his flask and only half paying attention to flying. Besides he hadn’t seen anything out here today besides them.

“Ok cool, so what were the names of the creatures w-we picked up again?” Morty looked over his shoulder towards the trunk of the ship.

“Fleebs, Morty. And when we get home I’ll shoOOow you how to purify them.” Rick whipped the spit from his mouth with his sleeve.

“We-We-We’re just gonna kill them?” Morty’s turned back towards him.

“Just ‘cause it has a face, Morty doesn’t mean it can feel pain or be aware of its own existence.” Rick replied and looked over to his Grandson out from the corner of his eye.

“Is-Isn’t it wrong to kill a living creature?”

“Y-You eat pork chops right? Same thing, they give their life so you can better yours. Th-These little guys are going to be benefiting the world of science, Morty. Not just someone else’s lunch.”

Morty looked a little sad at the thought of killing the fleebs, they were kinda cute is a gross squishy way.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I’m usually always right, Morty.”

Morty looked Rick up and down as Rick he took another drink from his flask and focused back on the empty void of space in front of them.

“Yeah Rick, I know.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Morty 6 months later ~*~*~*~*~

 

Morty tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming about large rough hands and the smell musk and mint. It wasn’t the first dream he’s had like this. About a few months after his Grandfather moved in Morty had been having dreams of a Alpha laying hands on him. At least he assumed it was an Alpha. They were larger than his and they pinned him down but he wasn’t scarred. He felt at ease, like he was home.

It wasn’t until a few weeks after the dreams started that he put a face to them.

“R-Rick...” Morty murmured softly in his sleep.

He was in shock when he first realized it. How could someone think of their own family like that? Morty in desperation googled his incestuos feelings. Turns out there was something called “Genetic Sexual Attraction” and usually happened in cases where family members grow up apart or are away from each other for so long that they’re practically strangers.

Morty spent a whole night reading up on blog posts and watching a documentary on ‘G.S.A.’. Most of the people on there were siblings or first cousins. One of the couples were Mother and son. Reading the stories of others afflicted by this online made him not feel as bad about his situation. But it still didn’t sit right with him.

How could he desire his own Grandfather? How could anyone wish to have the hands of a family member touch you in a way a lover would? Morty dreamed of rough calloused hands and chapped lips. He even once day dreamed of himself presenting Omega and Rick being the helpful elder walking him through how to properly work a fake knot into himself.

The dreams were usually of him and Rick on an adventure in a far off place and Rick coming on to him. Pushing him down and kissing him till they both were out of breath. Rick would then either suck or jerk him off. His favorite was when he dreamt of Rick on his knees in front of him sucking away at his cock.

Morty was currently dreaming of Rick jerking him off in the school locker room. It was just them there, Rick had pulled him of class saying it was for an adventure. Pressed up against the lockers he moaned as Rick kissed his neck and slowly jerked him off. Morty twisted and turned in his bed slowly rutting into the mattress below him.

These dreams always ended with Morty waking up to a raging hard on and boxers soaked in pre cum, and then desperately jerking off to his secret fantasies.

He knew that more than likely he would present as a Beta, but he really hoped to be an Omega like his Grandfather. And he desperately hoped his dream of Rick staying with him through his heat would come true. Just Rick sitting behind him fingering him open before inserting a fake knot into him to quench the burning fire that was his heat. Grandpa Rick would know just how to treat an Omega, himself being one as well as his preference for Omega’s and Beta’s. Rick always seemed defensive whenever an Alpha was around.

Morty would do anything, ANYTHING, for just one night, one heat with Rick. He prayed to god that his wish would come true.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Morty May 2015~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

No. No. NO. NO!!!

This wasn’t right… This was sooo not right!

Morty looked down at his still hard dick in total confusion and just stunned silence. It was his normal, average dick… except now it had a large swollen knot at the base of it…

Morty’s dreams of being an Omega were currently being shat on by God. He and everyone else had safely assumed he would be a Beta or Omega… he had never even considered the chance that he could be an Alpha.

Most families wanted an Alpha, they were big, strong, and the ideal secondary gender. But everyone in the Smith house was a Beta with the exception of Grandpa Rick… Who hated Alphas.

Well Morty had never heard him outwardly state this, but he always assumed because of the fact that Rick always refused Alpha advances and began to be a total dick towards them when they did show an interest in him. It didn’t help the fact the his Mom had once (drunkenly) told him that Grandpa Rick ran away from home as a kid in order to not be married off to some Alpha once he presented as an Omega. Stuff like that was common place when Rick was a kid, but now arranged marriages like that were banned in most countries,he couldn’t imagine what it must of been like to be an Omega back then…

Well now he’ll never know what it’s like to be an Omega.

It all started last night when his teenage hormones were kicking into high gear. (Like they sometimes do when you’re 15 and lonely) And spent the night watching porn, fantasising about his Omega Grandfather, and jerking it like there was no tomorrow. He really should of noticed something was off when he had already cum three times and his dick hadn’t even started to chaf.

Now here he was, Morty Smith, age 15 with dick in hand, a newly presented Alpha.

Morty was still in a state of shock when suddenly Rick busted through the door.

“Hey M-Morty I’ve been calling you frRROOoom downstairs for l-like 5 minutes. Y-Y-Your Mom made…. W-What the fuck is that?” Rick stopped in the middle of the doorway and was staring directly at Morty’s crotch.

This got Morty out of his state of shock and was suddenly trying to desperately cover himself up.

“N-N-Nothing! It’s nothing!”

“Was that... ?” Rick stopped and smelled the air in Morty’s room.

“Oh god it smells l-l-li-ike Alpha funk! Goddamnit Morty!” Rick pinched his nose shut and tried to waive the smell away from his face with his free hand. “Well congratu-fucking-lations Morty! Y-Y-You had to be fucking u-up the flow!”

“I-I-It’s not l-like I-I-I asked for this Rick!”

“I know you didn’t ask for it. A-And I-I sure as fuck didn’t either!”

Rick let go of his nose and sighed.

“You want me to get you an ice pack buddy? ‘C-cause that fucking thing ain’t going away for a loOONng while.”

 

Adventures didn’t change much between them Morty noticed. Still same old Rick, still life threatening situations, still boring shit in the garage… but something was different.

His sense of smell was so much stronger now. Rick had always smelled nice to him but now… He smelled heavenly. It was no wonder Alpha’s hit on Rick constantly. Rick smelled better than anything he had ever smelt in his life. Even the kids at school or around town didn’t smell quite like Rick did. He smelled like sandalwood and musk. Like an Ocean breeze with a slightly sweet hint to it. Rick’s scent was more potent than any drug, but just as addicting.

Morty was still getting used to the idea of being an Alpha. Within a few months of presenting he noticed he went through a growth spurt and had gained a some weight. He wasn’t fat by any means, but he wasn’t so skinny anymore.

He wasn’t bullied at school anymore. And he’d even been asked to hang out a few times. And there was a cute Omega in his class that had slipped him a note asking him if he was interested in keeping him company through his heat… That had been awkward. And he was pretty sure he had asked him on a dare.

But out of all the Omega’s he’s ever come in contact with, none of them smelled like his Omega… no not his. Just Rick. Just Grandpa Rick...

“Morty!”

“Y-yeah?” Rick had interrupted Morty’s daydream of him.

“I said pass me that beaker over there.”

“O-Okay… o-on it.”

Morty grabbed the beaker off the shelf Rick had pointed to and walked it over to Rick who was sitting at his workbench. He may or may not of gotten closer to Rick than necessary in Order to get a good whiff of him.

Standing close to Rick, Morty watched him work. He hadn’t bothered to pay attention to what Rick said he was making. He knew better than to try and keep up with Rick’s science lingo. It would only make his brain hurt.

“Take a step back dude, y-y-your Alpha funk is distracting.”

“Hey I-I don’t stink!” Morty lifted his arm and smelled himself. “I-I-I even s-showered today!”

“Yeah well, you stink to me.” Rick hadn’t bothered to turn around and look at him.

“Well...what do I smell like to you?” If Rick smelled good to him, he had wondered what he smelled like to Rick.

“Like a-a whiny ass little brat who sh-should had me my goggles and stop being weird.” Rick held out his hand as he waited for goggles to appear in them.

Morty frowned and went to go fetch his goggles, he also grabbed a pair for himself. Just for once he would appreciate it if Rick took his question seriously.

Returning to Rick with goggles in hand, he passed a pair to him before placing his over his eyes. “So wh-what are we doing now?”

“We’re maaAAKking a new formula for my portal gun M-Morty. I’m seeing if I can not only do different dimensions b-but also time travel with it!” Rick smiled brightly at the beaker in front of him put his goggles on. To Morty the concoction looked like a swirling blue lava lamp with green lava floating around in it.

“T-Time tr-tra-travel? L-Like in Doctor Who?”

“Seriously? I-I’m way better than Doctor Who, bitch.” Rick turned towards Morty with a raised unibrow. “Out of all the time travel travel movies out there, y-you pick a British regenerative alien wh-who can only turn into a white guy each time? Lame.”

“Well who w-would you have chosen?”

“Doc brown and Marty McFly obviously. Th-They made a time machine out of a car, Morty! A car!”

“Y-Yeah w-what’s so great about that? Y-You have a space ship.” Morty pointed outside to the ship in question.

“Yeah b-but some mo-motherfucker thought of it back in the 80’s, Morty. W-Wanna know what I was doing in the 80’s? Cocaine, Morty. Cocaine.”

“W-When did you invent the p-portal gun then?” Morty quirked an eyebrow at Rick. It was rare he got a chance to talk to Rick about his past.

“While doing cocaine, Morty. The-The 80’s were some great times.”

Rick turned back to his beaker and ended the conversation there.

 

~*~*~*~*~Rick and Morty October 2017~*~*~*~*~

 

Rick felt like he had walked into a sauna. Despite the fact that he was currently below the garage in his makeshift laboratory where it stayed around 70 degrees all year round. He felt hot and slightly sticky.

Grumbling to himself how he didn’t have time to be getting sick right now, which was the only thing he could think of that would explain his current state. Perks of growing old is that you stop going into heat. An Omega usually stops going into heat between the ages of 45 and 55 years old. He stopped needing suppressants about 20 years ago when his body was no longer of child bearing age. But one does not ever forget the feeling slick running down your thighs as you writhe in pain and unable to sate your desires.

Shaking his head of the old memories he worked on setting up his emergency bunker which which was right off to the side of his lab under the garage. It was currently only featuring a queen size mattress, a pile of blankets and pillows, about 17 gallons of clean water and a few crates of protein bars and freeze dried meals. He was currently emptying a box of toiletries into the small bathroom off to the side of his mini bunker. It was mostly a large room with a little kitchenette area with a small bathroom with a shower stall, toilet and sink. Overall it was a good place to hideout in case of a zombie apocalypse situation. Rick would probably never need to use it, but it was better to have one just in case.

Rick was halfway under the bathroom sink placing cleaning supplies and a first aid kit under it when he heard a voice calling him.

“Hey R-Rick, y-y-you down here?”

Crawling out from under the cabinet and standing up and stretching out his back he called out to morty.

“Yeah I’m down here, come give me a hand.”

Rick rested a hand on his lower back and rubbed it a bit. Downside of getting old, everything fucking hurts.

Morty came into the bunker a few moments later. Looking around in confusion at the supplies scattered around the room.

“Whatcha doing with the storage room, Rick?”

Rick had the room for quite a while but was only now going through with making it his bunker like it’s first intended purpose, until then it was where he kept his extra beakers and test tubes.

“Th-This was never supposed to be a storage room MMOOoorty, i-it’s gonna be our emergency bunker.”

Morty looked at the walls and towards the mattress laying in the corner. He really did need a cot or something for it. He’ll have to add it to the list.

“Do you really think we-we’ll need one?”

“The whole point of having one is hoping you’ll never need one, Morty.”

Seeing Morty frown at his answer, Rick rolled his eyes and decided to focus on the task at hand.

“N-N-Now help an old man out and carry in those totes o-of ammunition, we’ll set them up in the corner over there.”

 

After about another 2 hours or so of working Rick could feel the sweat rolling down his neck and back and soaking his sweater. He was short on breath and felt like he was working in an oven.

‘Damn…’ Rick thought to himself, even his pants were sweat drenched. Groaning in irritation he took off his lab coat and tossed it to the side.

He had sent Morty on a food run about 30 minutes ago and hasn’t seen the kid since.

“Damn brat...”

Rick was sitting on the mattress in the bunker going through a box of ammunition and sorting it out. Morty had dropped the box and everything spilled over, so now Rick was set with the task of sorting everything out again.

“Hey Rick I’m back- W-W-What the hell?” Morty announced his entrance but stopped in the doorway of the bunker.

“What’s wrong, Morty?”

“W-What’s that smell?”

Morty dropped the bags of burgers by the door and stepped in.

“It smells…” Walking the rest of way into the room he closed his eyes and searched out the smell.

“Oh my god…it-it’s you.” Morty was standing a few feet away and was staring Rick down.

Rick looked up at Morty with a quirked eyebrow and a confused look.

“Look I know I’m sweating like a whore in church over here b-but it’s still rude to say I smell rank.” Rick went back to work but stopped once he realized Morty had gotten closer to him.

“Rick… w-when’s the last time… you went into umm…”

“Ughh, Morty if you’re going to a-ask a question than the least you could do is finish it.” Rick was already agitated and Morty acting like an idiot was only adding fuel to the raging fire under his skin.

“W-When was the last time you w-went into...heat…?”

If looks could kill, Morty would of been bleeding on the floor.

“The fuck does that mean?” Rick spat out with enough venom kill a grown man, while turning to look at Morty again.

“T-To put it bluntly… you smell divine.” Morty ignored the look on Rick’s face and continued to stare at him. After all the years of smelling Rick from afar, nothing had ever smelled as good as this.

“What the actual fuck, Morty?” Rick fully turned so he was looking up at his Grandson from the floor.

Morty walked over to where Rick was sitting and stood directly in front of him. Rick may have been staring at him like a predator, but looking down at him from this angle… Rick looked downright vulnerable. He was in nothing but his sweater and pants, both soaked with sweat. His cheeks were flushed and was panting slightly. Morty could feel the blood rushing from his head to his dick. He wasn’t due to go into his rut for another week or so. But it had seemed to come on early.

“You’re sweating Rick.”

“I-I’m sick, asshole.”

“No, you’re not.”

Squatting down in front of him Morty looked Rick in the eye.

“Y-You’re in heat, Rick.”

“M-Morty, you’re dumber than I thought. I-I’m 73 years old, I haven’t been in heat in over 20 years.”

“T-Than why do you smell the way you do?”

Morty leaned forward so his hands were on either side of Rick’s body. His face only about 6 inches away. Morty closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

“Computer! E-Execute command Prompt Foxtrot Tango Sierra.”

Suddenly the lights turned red and the door slammed shut, metal plates coming from the floor and ceiling to cover the walls and door to the outside of the lab. Rick had told him the command for plan ‘Fuck This Shit’ which would turn on the Bunkers full security mode not 2 hours before.

Rick furrowed his brow and looked at Morty with venom.

“Now listen here you little shit.”

“No. You listen.”

Morty lunged forward and knocked Rick backwards. Quickly closing the distance and got on top of the Omega, grabbing his hands holding them in place above his head. The box of ammunition getting knocked over to the side and its contents spilling out again.

“I-I’ve dealt with this shit t-too fucking long waiting for a chance to be with you.” Morty buried his nose into Rick’s neck and breathing in as if he was gasping for air. Slightly muffled he continued. “Do you have any idea what you smell like?”

“Morty, I-I know you’re a horny little shit b-but this is crossing a fucking line.” Rick tried to break free of his grandson’s grasp. “Now. Let. Me. Go!”

Morty pushed himself up just enough to look Rick in the eyes. “You don’t get it do you?”

“Get what you little rapist?” Rick fought against Morty’s hold on him again.

“There is a reason your in heat. I read about it o-online. That sometimes you can go into heat randomly when your true mate is near.” Morty had spent countless hours online researching facts about true mates. He had come across an article about Omega’s randomly going into heat around a potential Alpha. He hoped to whatever deity was out there that Rick was going into heat because of him.

“What the fuck do you mean true mate? Do-Do you really believe in that shit?”

“Yes I do, Rick! A-And I think your in heat b-because of me!”

Rick glared at Morty, how could he believe in something as popostous as a ‘true mate’? “Well do us both a favor and get off me before I beat your Alpha ass.”

“No Rick. I really think you’re the one.”

“I’m your fucking Grandpa, Morty! A-A-And over 50 years older than you, idiot.”

“Th-Then explain w-why you’re in heat a-and I’m going into rut, Rick.” Morty could feel his erection getting to the point of being borderline painful.

“I’m not in heat and y-you’re just a horny teenager.”

“Then why is there slick soaking the ass of your pants?”

Rick flushed and looked down, he couldn’t see much besides the bulge in Morty’s jeans. He had felt slick start to wet his cheeks earlier but had blown it off as random discharge. But there was no blowing off the wet patch he felt. It covered majority of his ass. He had hoped it wasn’t noticeable and that it was only soaked through his boxers, apparently he had no such luck. Not with Morty’s sense of smell.

“It’s discharge…”

“An entire bucket full?”

“Yeah…”

Morty sighed and hung his head. “Rick, I’m begging you. E-Even if you don’t think you’re my true mate. C-C-Could you at least give me this?”

“Give you what? My ass?”

“Please don’t make say it Rick…”

Rick laughed at him. “Baby if you’re expecting me to put out you better put your money where your mouth is.”

Morty looked straight into Rick’s eyes as he said it. “I want you. U-Until your heat is over, please, let me have you.”

Rick groaned and let his head fall back.

“Do-Do you know how long it’s been since I let an Alpha in my pants, Morty? Huh? Over 30 years Morty. A-And it’s not exactly my favorite memory.” Rick had never admitted to anyone that he had been with an Alpha. He would be damned if he told anyone about how he had forgotten his suppressant shot and let BirdPerson fuck him.

“Rick please, l-let me make this good for you, I want to make this experience a good one.”

“And what? Help you lose your v-card?”

“A-After tonight if-if you don’t like what we’ve done, y-you’ll never have to hear about me saying that your my true mate ever again.”

“It’s gonna be more than just one night for a heat to past dipshit.” Laying back on the mattress Rick sighed finally gave in. “Ok, Do your worst.”

Morty was surprised at Rick’s statement. “Y-You’re going to let me?”

“What the fuck did I just say. D-Don’t make me regret this.” Rick tried to turn his head to the side as to not look at Morty. He knew he was gonna regret saying that.

Morty launched into action and kissed Rick, first on the cheek till he could get Rick’s head around and kissed him on the mouth. Rick closed his eyes as he felt the soft lips of Grandson against his. Letting the young Alpha set the pace. Kissing at him till he grew tired and moved down to neck to lick at his scent glands right below his ear. Nuzzling them and breathing in deep.

“Don’t you fucking dare think of biting me.”

Morty stopped and looked at Rick who was staring at him.

“Ok.” Morty mumbled slightly disappointed. Rick didn’t want to be his mate, Morty had to come to terms with that. Getting over his disappointment Morty went back to kissing his neck as he let go of Rick’s hands to move his down to the Omega’s waist and slowly slide his sweater and undershirt up his stomach. Running his fingers down his sides and dipping just below the waistband of his pants.

At this point Rick was starting to squirm. His heat was annoying him and the slick soaking his pants was sticky and irritating him. Rick kept telling himself that he was only doing this to stop Morty from bitching. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t noticed the way his Grandson hung around him constantly and the occasional scenting here and there. But this true mates bullshit was too much. There was probably some other reason for his heat coming on this late in his life. He must have taken something or been exposed to some pharamoans or some shit.

Morty had moved one hand down to Rick’s belt and unfastened it letting it flop over and undid his button on his pants. Rick’s breath was in his throat as Morty moved back up to kiss him and slowly slid the zipper down on his trousers. Morty began licking at Rick’s lips till he coaxed him into opening his mouth and allowing his tongue entrance. Invading the Omegas mouth and moving his hand to find his cock half erect and cupping it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Rick gasped at the contact and Morty took advantage by licking more fully into his mouth and kissing him deeply. Morty ran his hand along the length of his cock before gripping it firmly and stroking it through his boxers.

Rick was letting heavy sighs and low moans as Morty coaxed to full arousal.

Removing his hand from Rick’s prick he quickly made work of freeing his own erection before focusing back on the omega below him. Rick whined at the lost of contact and thrusted his hips up and was about to pull away from the kiss till he heard Mortys zipper come undone. A moment later the hand was back gripping him again. Rick continued to thrust up into the warm awaiting hand.

One of the things Rick hated about his heat was being so horny you could cum multiple times but never truly being satisfied. Rick was kinda hoping that this heat would be like all the others which still left his slightly unsatisfied when done. But the more Morty gripped him the more he wanted to beg him to keep going. Breaking away from the kiss and gasping for breath Rick arched his back of the bed and moaned as the hand slid beneath his boxers and began working its way along his shaft. Morty might of been a virgin but he’s masterbated enough times to know how to properly handle a cock.

“F-Fucking hell…”

Morty moved himself back down the mattress so he was laying mostly on the concrete floor. Hand never stopping its efforts. Moving Rick’s legs open so he could lay between them he moved up so his face was only inches away from the cock he was currently stroking. Stopping his movement he leaned forward and licked the underside of the head experimentally. Rick held his breath as he made contact. Unsure of how Morty would react to the taste since he had been sweating all day.

After a moment Morty leaned up more and licked it again and again with kitten licks. Moving from just the head down to the base and up again. Once he was back up to the head he then enveloped the whole head in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it.

“Fuckin’ tease.”

Morty followed up that comment by doing it again before slowly taking more in his mouth. Bobbing his head and slowly taking a little bit more each time. He could only take about half of it in his mouth without gagging but it was good for a beginner. After about 10 minutes of Rick’s soft moans the Alpha had enough and let the shaft slip from his mouth before leaning up on his knees and began tearing at Rick’s pants trying to pry them off. Rick lifted his hips up slightly to help in the endeavor before Morty could literally rip them from his body.

Once the offending pants were off along with his boxers, he then made work of Rick’s sweater and undershirt and tossing them across the room. Once he had Rick just the way he wanted him, he moved back to between his legs to suck him off again but stopped once he was face to face with the source of all the amazing smells. Lifting up Rick’s legs and shoving his face towards the slick covered thighs before the Omega could protest.

“H-H-Hey!”

Morty couldn’t help himself and licked his way down Rick’s thighs. Instinct telling him to get closer to the smell. Nothing in the world could pull him away from Rick. The smell of slick, of need, of HEAT, was too much. Morty licked down one thigh and then down the other one till he ran out of slick and made his way towards the source.

“M-Morty, w-w-wait!”

Morty ignored Rick’s protest and slid Rick’s legs further apart so he could just see his entrance. He glanced at it for a moment, taking it in. After a moment he shifted and it caused Rick’s entrance to leak out a little more slick. Morty snapped out of his daze and shoved his face towards Rick’s entrance with an open mouth. Placing his mouth completely over the entrance, Morty used a flat tongue to run over the puckered hole, licking up the juices there.

“H-Holy Shit!”

Licking the entrance with more force, Morty focused on the taste and scent of slick along with the moans Rick was making to drive his motivation. Using the tip of his tongue Morty lightly poked the ring of muscle, slowly working just the tip in. Once he got it in, Morty eased it out gently before pushing it back in further. It only took doing this a few more times before Rick was at his limit of teasing.

“Fucking get in there damnit!” Rick gripped Morty by the hair and forced his head closer to him. “Stop teasing you little shit!”

Morty murmed something incoherent but the listened to the subtle request and worked more of his tongue inside of the needy Omega. Morty got as close as he could and worked his tongue in as far as possible, causing Rick to cry out and moan.

“K-Keep going!”

Listening to Rick’s request, he couldn’t deny him anymore. Morty Wrapped his arms up around Rick’s hips and worked his tongue in and out of him. Every once in a while pulling out completely to catch his breath and to lick and blow cold air across the entrance before diving back in. After about 10 minutes of this Rick pulled on Morty’s hair, causing him to let go of Rick’s hips and stop his ministrations before following Rick’s hand which was pulling him up towards him. Once Morty was leaning over him, Rick pulled his face towards and kissed him fiercely while wrapping his arms around Morty’s neck.

Morty was surprised with how desperately he wa being kissed but welcomed it. Kissing back just as feverishly.

Rick pulled away after a minute and focused on prying Mortys shirt off of him. Once he realized what Rick was doing he helped him and tossed it in the general direction of where he threw Rick’s clothes earlier. Once his shirt was off he went right back to kissing Rick for all he was worth.

Rick had one hand wrapped around Mortys back and the other gripping his hair and holding him into the kiss. It had been a long time since he was this into making out. Usually it was rough hands and focusing on getting into fucking. But this felt different, it felt like it needed foreplay.

Morty shifted himself so Rick’s legs were up on his hips and ever so slowly he worked himself towards his destination. Once the tip of his cock was sitting at Rick’s entrance he pulled away from the kiss and looked Rick in the eyes and slowly pushed in. Rick held eye contact and gasped and moaned as he felt the Alpha’s cock make his way inside him.

When he was finally fully in he stayed there for a moment before pulling out slightly and thrusting himself back in. Morty did this a few more times before Rick quickly turned into a moaning mess below him. Taking harder thrusts he watched carefully as Rick laid his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned like a whore. Morty knew that no matter what he would never forget this.

“H-Harder… pl-please...”

Morty speed up his thrusts and started throwing his back into. Causing a slapping sound to echo throughout the room.

“Fuck yes! J-Just like that!”

Rick had one hand on Mortys shoulder and the other one reaching up and gripping the edge of mattress.

“K-Keep going! Y-Yes th-there!”

Morty tried and angle his thrusts so he was more directly hitting Rick’s sweet spot with every thrust. Rick began arching his back and took his hand off Mortys shoulder in order to reach down between them and grab his cock.

“Don’t stop, don’t stopdontstop!” Rick furiously jerked his own dick and arched his back to a point where his and Mortys chests were almost touching. “Fuck me harder! Yes! Yes!Yes!Yes!” Morty speed up his thrusts as fast as he possibly could, slamming into Rick. “Don’t you dare stop! Fuckfuckfuck!” Rick was yelling at Morty before crying out as long strips of cum came pouring out from him cock in bursts. Morty watched on in astonishment as Rick hit his orgasm. It was beautiful to see the Omega in ecstasy. His omega.

That thought cause Morty to thrust into Rick as deep as he could go as his knot started to fill out.

“L-Let me knot you. L-Let me knot you please. Please!” Morty begged. He would pull out if requested, but he wanted more than anything to bury his knot into the warm soft cavern of his Omega.

Rick leaned up slightly so he was right in front of Mortys face. “Cum for me.”

And Morty did. With a few more desperate thrusts his knot was expanding and Morty found himself cumming inside his own flesh and blood.

 

“Hey, Rick?”

“Yeah, Morty?”

“Thanks.”

Rick turned his head to look at Morty who was laying beside him staring at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. Once Mortys knot had deflated they untangled themselves from each other but hadn’t said a word about it since then.

“No problem, Morty.”

“Hey, Rick?”

“Yes, Morty?”

“I’m glad it was you. A-And if it’s any consolation, I would l-love to do this again.”

“Well heats u-usually last 4-5 days. So that can be arranged.”

Morty turned to face Rick. “What about after your heat? C-Can we still do this?”

Rick should of been surprised but he wasn’t. The kid had assumed that they were true mates or whatever. If he did this he could lead him on and eventually break the poor kids heart. He was old and towards the end of his life, he couldn’t devastate him like that. But yet, he wanted this.

“We’ll see, Morty."

 

 

Rick didn’t know how he should react. On one hand he was faced with a moral dilemma and on the other hand he was happier than he had been in years. Never had he had a heat which he was satisfied with, Morty was everything he could ever want in an Alpha. He was both gentle and rough, hard thrusts yet soft kisses, and god he felt amazing inside of him. Four days locked in the bunker made him feel like a new man. He felt on cloud nine. Morty had fucked him no less than 10 times over the course of those days. Never once leaving the bunker, good thing he had provisions and a bathroom in there.

He was currently sitting on the couch watching interdimensional cable and drinking a light beer. Jerry was sitting in the chair playing some game on his tablet. Morty was in the kitchen grabbing a soda and some wafer cookies. Ball Fondlers was about to come on, and Ball Fondlers called for cookies.

“Hurry up Morty it’s about to-to start.” Rick called out for him. It had been two days since his heat ended, and he made sure to shower no less than five times before coming out of the bunker. The last thing he needed was to smell like pheromones and slick.

Since then him and Morty have barely left each others sides.

 

“I-I’m coming, Rick. Geez.” Morty walked into the room, soda in one hand and box of cookies in the other.

Morty plopped down on the couch next to Rick and handing him the box of cookies right as the show was starting.

“Jerry, come on we’re going to be late.” Beth said walking into the room. Her and Jerry were going out to dinner that night for a date. “Dad, Morty we’ll be back late so order a pizza or something for dinner.”

“S-Sure thing, sweetie.” Rick said not even looking over to her. Ball Fondlers was on, and it currently had his undivided attention.

A few moments later both Beth and Jerry were out the door, leaving them alone for the evening. Summer was away at college and probably wouldn’t be home till Thanksgiving.

After about ten minutes Morty tossed an arm over the back of the couch behind Rick and scooted a few inches closer. Rick pretended not to notice. After the episode ended and the commercials came on, Morty leaned over and kissed Rick on the cheek before moving back to his original position.

“The-The fuck was that for?” Rick looked over at Morty a little confused.

“I-It just felt right, l-like it was the right thing to do.” Morty smiled at Rick before turning back to the tv, picking the remote off the couch and changing the channel.

“We’re not a couple, bro.” Rick continued to look at his Grandson. Questioning his motives.

“I know.” Morty continued to flip through channels but his smile had somewhat faded.

And with that they both went back to watching tv, Morty had found a channel playing ‘Quick Mysteries’ and stayed on that channel. After a few mysteries Rick leaned over and kissed Morty on his cheek before quickly turning back to the tv.

“Th-this doesn’t change anything.”

“Of course, Rick.”

Rick looked over at Morty and saw the kid was blushing slightly and biting his lip, trying to conceal his smile. He continued to look at Morty before just giving in. “Fuck it.” Rick pushed himself off the couch, pushed Morty back so he was pressed into the couch further and sat himself in Morty’s lap.

“Wha-Wha-” Before Morty could finish his statement, Rick grabbed his face and kissed him.

It only took about 2 seconds before Morty was desperately grabbing at Rick’s hips and kissing him back.

So much for this being nothing.

 

 

“Hey Morty!”

Morty turned around at the sound of his name.

“H-Hey Jessica, w-what’s up?”

Since Morty had presented Alpha he’s gained some friends in school.

The main one being Jessica.

Now a few years ago he would of done literally anything to be with Jessica. But after he presented he almost felt as if were less attracted to her. He still thought she was gorgeous and was a overall wonderful person, but that spark just wasn’t there. Maybe it was because they were both Alphas? Nah, he knew what the real reason was. It was because of Rick. His Omega.

Yeah Rick may of said that they weren’t together but it didn’t mean anything. Rick was his soulmate, all he had to do was wait for Rick to realize it.

“I got a friend who is looking to be set up with a nice Alpha. You interested in a pretty girl?”

This wasn’t the first time Jessica had tried to set him up with somebody. And every time it had been the same answer.

“T-Thanks, but no thanks, Jess.”

“Aww come on Morty, she’s a sweetie. Plus you need a nice person.” Jessica touched his arm and smiled at him. “You’re such a nice guy Morty. Why don’t you date anyone?”

“How-How do you know I’m not d-dating anyone?”

Jessica gasped and hit him in the shoulder.

“You jerk! You’re seeing someone? Really?”

“Well… kinda…” Morty rubbed his shoulder where she hit him. “I-It’s complicated really. But I don’t wanna mess things up, ya know?”

Jessica smiled at him.

“Good for you Morty. I’m glad you’re getting out there. I was getting worried about you.” Jessica leaned against the locker next to Mortys. “So… what’s their name?”

Morty froze. ‘Shit…’ He couldn’t tell her it was Rick. Or could he?

“Ric-Ricardo? Yeah, Ricardo.” Rick hated to use his full name, the only reason Morty knew it was because his Mom told him once when he was younger.

“Ricardo, huh? So does your ‘Ricardo’ go here?”

“Nah, h-he’s a bit o-older than us actually.”

“Oooh. You sly dog! So are they Omega or Beta? Sorry if I’m prying, I’m just so happy for you!”

“No i-it’s ok. It actually feels good to tell someone else about him. H-He’s an Omega.” Morty smiled as thought about how good it felt it talk to someone about Rick.

“Well Morty, I would love to hear more about your potential Omega, but I have Calculus to get to. See ya around!” And with a little waive she pushed off of the locker and left down the hallway.

Morty shut his locker and stood there. Not caring that the bell was about to ring. He just told someone about his Omega. HIS Omega! Nothing had ever felt as right as telling someone about his precious Omega. Rick maybe isn’t the ideal Omega but he was the ideal Omega for Morty, and that’s all that mattered.

 

~*~*~*~*~ Rick - 2 months later ~*~*~*~*~

 

Two months had passed since his heat, and Rick found himself constantly being followed or being pushed into the nearest surface by his Grandson. Rick knew he only had himself to blame. He had initiated the first kiss outside of the bunker. A night of making out on the couch and sloppy blow jobs had led to Morty practically courting him. The teen had taken it upon himself to hold doors for him, offered to cook for him and buy him things. Hell, last week Morty did his laundry without losing a bet to him.

Currently Morty had him cornered in the garage sitting backed up against his workbench holding his hips and nuzzling his neck.

“Kid we-we’re not alone, c-can’t you keep it in your pants?” Rick groaned and tried to pry Morty off of him.

“C-Come on, it’s not like we’re having sex. I just want to smell you.” Morty pressed harder into his neck and breathed in deeply. Rick glared down at Morty and attempted to pry him off again.

“Well s-stop trying to scent me, dipshit. People are gonna know somethings up if we keep th-this shit up.”

Frowning slightly, Morty leaned back a bit so he was able to look Rick in the eyes.

“So what? W-We’re together enough anyways. Wh-Who’s gonna notice if you smell like me?”

“I will you Son of a bitch, a-and probably your parents if they get close enough. I-I really can’t come up with a valid reason as to why I smell like I’ve been making out with their son.”

Morty just laughed and nuzzled him one more time before pulling away and taking a step back.

“You know… M-Mom and Dad are g-going away this weekend.”

Rick pushed away from the workbench and turned towards it with full intention on returning to work.

“I’m well aware of that. What’s it to ya?” Grabbing a screwdriver, he was about to start finishing attaching a battery pack onto the side of his current project when he felt hands gripping his hips again. A moment later he felt Morty place his head on his shoulder and breathed into his ear.

“We can stay in for weekend, Just you and me.” Morty squeezed his hips as a subtle gesture.

Rick shoved Morty’s head away from him with his shoulder and pushed his hands off of him before turning around. Now facing Morty he had to break the news to him.

“We’re not dating Morty. W-We’re not a couple and we’re not even supposed to do what we’re doing now.” Rick continued even as Mortys face fell into one of shock and hurt. “Th-These make out sessions a-and the scenting need to stop before we get caught by your Mother or Jerry.”

“B-But you said-“

“I said we’ll see. And look at what’s happened.” He gestured to Morty. “Y-You’re getting your hopes up.”

Morty took a step back from Rick. He looked heart broken.

“Ok Rick I-I get it. What we’ve been these last few months meant nothing to you.”

“We were never anything.”

“We became lovers, Rick.”

Rick got in Morty’s face.

“I’m not your boyfriend, I’m just your Grandfather who happened to take your virginity.”

Morty’s face got hard as he started to tear up.

“Yeah… y-you’re right.” Morty murmured before turning and heading out of the garage as quickly as he could.

Rick sighed to himself before pulling up his chair and sitting down and turning towards his work station.

“We were nothing…” Rick whispered to himself. “Yeah right…”

Rick was fully aware of how much of an asshole he had been just now. But the kid had to get a reality check. No matter how much they tried they would never be together. It would just end up with Morty being heartbroken and alone. They couldn’t get married, they couldn’t have pups, they just couldn’t be together…

Taking out his flask, Rick poured about a fourth of its contents down his throat before getting back to work.

So much for being nothing.

 

Rick was standing outside of Mortys room trying to knock on the door. Morty had been ignoring him for two days, since Rick rejected him in the garage. After two months of constantly being around one another and suddenly being apart… it was lonely.

Beth and Jerry had left earlier that afternoon and would be gone all weekend. Which meant they had the house to themselves. And Morty was locked away in his room, and had been for the last two days.

Rick was a lot of things, but wrong wasn’t one of them. Him and Morty weren’t anything more than relatives. Grandson and Grandfather, best friends, but not lovers. That was a taboo he had broken and was trying desperately to mend back together.

Fuck that.

Rick knocked on the door before he could stop himself. “Morty, o-open up. W-We need to talk.”

After a moment of silence, Rick knocked again.

“Don’t make me come in there.”

Rick went to grab the doorknob and found it locked.

“Go away, Rick.” Came a soft mumble from the otherside of the door.

“Not-Not until we’ve talked about this… this… w-whatever this is.” Rick gestured to himself and the door even though no one was there to see it.

“You made it very clear that there is no ‘this’, there is no ‘us’.”

Rick sighed and let go of the door handle.

“Morty, let me in. Please.”

After a few moments of silence Rick was about to walk away when the sound of movement came from the other side of the door. Then the sound of the door unlocking and opening slightly. Rick took it upon himself to slip through the cracked door. Closing the door behind him.

Morty was standing at the end of the bed looking at the floor.

Rick just stood there for a moment looking at him. Morty looked at bad as Rick felt. It had only been 48 hours yet Morty looked like he hadn’t slept in a week.

“Morty…” he still refused to look up from the floor. “L-Look I-I’m sorry for what I said in the garage.”

Morty looked up from the floor. He had dried tear stains on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry for this… I-I’m sorry f-for leading you on that we could be a couple.” Rick continued on.

“Rick I don’t want your apology. I-I want to be with you.” Morty’s voice was hoarse. Like it was an effort to speak.

“Morty… this is wrong.”

“I don’t care! I love you! I think I always have. Nobody smells the way you do, nobody makes me feel the way I do about you.”

“Morty you’ve barely been around omegas, how the fuck do you know I’m the one? I may just be the only omega you’ve actually been around enough to truly smell them.”

“Cause I’ve dreamt of you! Even before I presented!”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah I’ve dreamt of being with you even before I presented. At the time I thought it was because I admired you and just wanted to be close to you. But then I learned that it wasn’t because I wanted to be you, I wanted to be with you.”

Rick was stunned. He knew him and Morty were closer than most people. But he never knew Mortys feelings went back so far. At least 6 years. He had moved in when Morty was just 12 and now the kid was almost out of his teens. All these years they had been best buddies and Morty had a secret that he hadn’t told him.

Rick wiped a hand down his face and sighed. The kid had been in love with him since he moved in. Before then he was just a story to him. But this attraction Morty had wasn’t normal. But neither was Rick’s.

Looking up at Morty who was staring right at him, he took a step closer to him so they were only a foot apart.

“This won’t end well, you know that right? As long as I’m your grandfather you can’t mate me, you can’t impregnate me, and you can’t show me off to anyone. Are you willing to give up all the perks of being with an omega just to be with me?”

Morty stared at Rick. “I don’t want an omega. I want you. I wouldn’t care if you were an alpha or a beta. I don’t want anyone if they aren’t you.” And with that confession Rick took a step closer, grabbed Mortys face and brought it to his. Morty excepted the kiss without hesitation.

Morty pushed himself closer to Rick after a moment, so much so that he was pushing Rick back up against the bedroom door, his hands coming up to rest on either side of Rick’s head. Rick just followed his lead and allowed himself to be cornered. Once Rick’s back was flushed against the wooden door, Morty then pressed against him and rutted his hips into Rick’s. Morty had wanted to stay in with Rick this weekend because he was supposed to start his rut. It had begun last night and Morty had refused to acknowledge it. Now with the object of his desires in front of him, Morty let himself fall into full arousal.

Rick moaned quietly into the soft now turning heated kiss. It almost scared him with how good it felt to just give in. How right it felt. ‘Fuck it.’ Rick thought as he removed his hands from Morty’s face to run them down his sides and place them firmly on his hips. Gripping tightly he pushed the Alpha’s hips firmly into his and encouraged him to rut up against him. Morty moaned into Rick’s mouth and grinded his pelvis further into his.

Rick let Morty rut against him till he was sure the kid was fully hard before reaching for the kids zipper. Pushing Morty away and breaking the kiss Rick quickly made work of undoing his jeans button and zipper before pulling them down and then doing the same to his boxers to free his erection. Morty attempted push Rick back against the door but Rick shoved Morty back with enough force that he fell back onto his bed, his legs hanging off the edge.

“Hey, What was-Oooh…”

Morty began to question what the hell Rick was thinking before he nudged his way between Morty’s legs, dropped to his knees and gripped Morty’s shaft with one hand and brought his face close to it.

“What does it look like, dumbass? I’m apologizing.” Rick smirked before opening his mouth and letting his tongue slide out and lick the tip of Morty’s cock.

Morty responded with a low groan and watch as his grandfather continued to lick the head of his cock.

Rick licked all around the head before moving to do long licks up the shaft. All the while looking straight into the others eyes. Never once breaking contact. Once he had done every side he moved back up to the head and enveloped it in his mouth. Letting it sit in there for a second before swirling his tongue around it a few times. Making sure to tease the underside of the head with the tip of his tongue before starting to gently suck the tip.

Morty was finding it harder to keep eye contact. With every move of Rick’s tongue he was slowly losing his ability to form coherent thoughts. All he wanted to do was to lay his head back and let Rick do whatever he damn well pleased. But part of him needed to see this. The possessive instinct in him told him he NEEDED to watch Rick. He needed to watch his Omega pleasure him.

Rick had moved on to fully sucking Morty off. He had his tongue firmly pressed along his length, lips guarding his teeth, and was moving his head up and down his shaft. All while staring straight up at the young Alpha.

Morty gripping the sheets and biting his lip to try and focus on meeting Rick’s gaze. The sight was one of Morty’s favorite (and frequent) wet dreams. It wasn’t until Rick suddenly decided to deep throat him that Morty finally fell back onto the bed and allowed himself to close his eyes and fully appreciate the pleasure his Omega was giving him.

Rick held himself down on Morty’s cock for a few moments before pulling away to catch a breath then diving right back into sucking him off again.

“R-Rick… fffuuccckkk!” Morty moaned as Rick picked up his pace again. Rick was internally smirking with how much he was making this kid moan with just his mouth. But Rick knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer. He could already feel the slick starting to leak down his cheeks and pooling in his underwear. He needed to start focusing on his needs here soon.

“S-Shit! I-I-I’m g-gonna cum soon!” Morty managed to moan out.

Rick then pulled completely off of Morty’s cock and leaned back.

“Like fucking hell you are.” Rick began to finish pulling off Morty’s pants, boxers, and socks before standing up and quickly undressing himself. “We still have a whole night ahead of us.” After finishing undressing Rick crawled on top of Morty and worked on getting his shirt off and tossing it across the room. After the offending article of clothing was officially removed Rick pushed Morty back onto his covers and moved so he was straddling his hips. “And I’m not done with you yet.”

Morty gulped and looked at Rick with wide eyes and a flushed face. All of his fantasies were coming true and he didn’t know how to properly process it.

Rick reached behind himself and grasped onto Morty’s member and bringing it towards his crack. Slowly sliding it between his cheeks in order to gather slick on to it. “You ready baby?” Rick looked down at Morty with a cheshire grin before bringing his cock to his own hole and began lowering himself down onto it.

“Oh god…” Morty moaned as he felt his dick began being engulfed by a warm wet heat. He couldn’t turn his eyes away as he watched himself disappear inside his Grandfather.

“That’s right baby.” Rick moaned low as he became fully seated on Morty’s lap.

Rick circled his hips while fully seated before slowly lifting himself up about four inches and lowering himself back down. Rick repeated this a few times just as slowly before starting to pick up a decent pace.

Morty was mesmerized with with watching Rick work. He was a man who had many talents, one of which was sex. Morty then grabbed Rick’s hips and bent his knees up behind Rick in order to allow himself to go deeper. Upon doing this Rick let out a curse and closed his eyes and moaned.

“Fuck… just like that…” Rick said as placed his hands firmly on Morty’s chest and continued to ride him. Letting himself get lost in his own needs. Morty on the other hand was holding back. He had his hands on Rick’s hips and was trying not to take over and just fuck up into the willing body above him.

“Oh-oh geez... oh god...”

“God ain’t real Morty.” Rick stopped and leaned down so he was face to face with him. “But I sure as hell am.” And with that continued bouncing up and down on the Alpha’s cock.

Morty was sure as hell going to leave bruises on Rick’s hips with how hard he was gripping them. Arching his back a bit and angling his hips just slightly like he did earlier made his Omega shudder and moan above him. Rick almost stopped the speed of his thrusts when he felt Mortys dick Slide across his prostate.

“K-Keep doing that.”

Rick rammed himself down harder with each thrust. His hands planted firmly on Morty’s chest.

A few more moments of this and Morty had enough, he needed his Omega screaming. Using the grip he had on Rick’s hips he thrusted up into him just as Rick came down. Rick let out a sound that sounded like a squeak because he was lurched forward slightly upon impact. Morty continued by holding Rick’s hips slightly above his and thrusting up into him, holding him at an angle to insure he was hitting Rick’s Prostate.

“Fuck…” Rick clenched his eyes shut and tried to ground himself by digging his nails into the others chest.

Morty just used this as encouragement and speed up his thrusts.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh shit! FUCK!” Rick’s arms were shaking and were about to give out on him. “Fuck, fuck… F-fl-flip me over damn it!”

Morty didn’t need to be told twice. He let go of Rick’s hips and leaned up so he was chest to chest with him. Wrapping his arms around him he rolled so Rick was on his back with himself above him. Morty then moved his hands so they were gripping Rick’s shoulders from the back. Tucking his head into Rick’s neck, he the proceeded to roll his hips, thrusting into the warm body of his Omega.

Rick wrapped his arms around Morty’s back and held on as tightly as possible and moved his legs further up on Mortys hips to give him better access.

Instead of going back to slamming his cock into his grandfather, Morty took a different approach and gently thrusted inside of him. The angle they had achieved made sure he was pressed up against Rick’s prostate. Slow and unhurried, Morty moved inside of him. Rick just held on to him and tried to ground himself. The slow drag across his prostate was beautiful torture. But it was more than that, it was the position they were in, it was the slow movements and there confessions still hanging in the air that made this moment perfect.

 

“Hey, Rick?” Morty said as he laid facing Rick, who was slowly starting to fall asleep beside him. Both were curled up facing one another and trying not to fall off of Morty’s small bed.

“Yeah, Morty?”

“I love you.”

Rick opened his eyes and let a small smile grace his lips.

“I know, Morty.”

 

Rick wanted to say everything changed after that weekend, but actually not much changed from what they were before. Besides the quick kisses and signs of affection from Morty, they were still the same. Morty still helped him in the garage, they still went on adventures. The only difference now was whenever the mood struck them they either took off in Rick’s ship or locked themselves in the bunker till they were both satisfied. It got a little trickier while Summer was home from college. She sometimes tagged along on adventures. But mostly she was busy job hunting. She majored in social work and there wasn’t much she could do with her degree that paid much where they lived. So it was still primarily just Rick and Morty together.

Together forever 100 years. That was what Rick kept telling himself as he worked on his once failed project in secret. Forever and ever 100 years. Rick whispered in in his mind over and over again.

 

~*~*~*~* Rick 2 years later ~*~*~*~*~

 

“Fucking yes!” Rick shouted to no one in particular.

He had did it. Project Phoenix was a success… this time. Standing in his now 25 year old body was strange. His skin was had more color, his joints didn’t hurt, and felt better than he had in 20 years. Looking over at his original body slumped over in the chair wasn’t something one saw everyday either. Rick sighed and got to work. He had to get his old body into the house and into his bed before everyone woke up.

Rick wiped the slim from the tube off of him with a spare rag and then picked up his own corpse and began to drag it into the house. It was 2am and everyone was fast asleep. So as long as he worked quietly he might actually pull this off.

Moving through the garage door and passing the kitchen and living room, he eventually made it to his room at the end of the hall. Being young had benefits. One of which was energy to actually haul a dead body for a bit of distance without stopping. Once in his room he worked on stripping his corpse of his clothes and tucked him into his bed. Once he had him in bed he worked on getting dressed. He had bought some clothes earlier in the week that would be more fitting of a 25 year old. Dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a blue and black striped hoodie. When he was completely dressed he looked down at his old body. Almost as if saying goodbye. Before walking back out to the garage to clean up.

He had a plan to execute.

 

Morty was in a haze. Standing there in his suit that was bought for his high school graduation in the middle of the cemetery, looking down at his grandfathers coffin. Mom had been the one to find him. He was in bed, cold to the touch. The coroner said he had gone in his sleep. It was amazing that it wasn’t alcohol poisoning. Rick had made sure of that with a formula he had created years prior. Everyone else had left and gone back home to finish grieving. Morty was left alone, standing there with Rick’s flask in hand with its contents already halfway drained. He had grabbed it from Rick’s lab coat that was hanging in the back of his door. He needed something of Rick’s to keep himself calm during the funeral.

His mate was gone. Rick had warned him early on in there relationship that this would happen. Morty would be left heart broken and alone. He didn’t regret it though. Not for a moment. Even though part of him wanted to join him in the hole. Bringing Rick’s flask up again he took another gulp of the cheap whiskey inside it. Two years they had been together. Two years since Rick’s sudden heat in the bunker. Rick hadn’t gone into heat again since then. And Morty thanked his lucky stars that it happened. He had feelings for him for years before then. And when he walked into the bunker all his hopes and dreams came true. He could still smell him… wait, he could actually smell him.

Looking around in a panic, he smelled his mate, he smelled Rick! He had been alone in the cemetery for about 30 minutes. As Morty turned around he saw someone leaning against a willow tree about 20 yards away from him. He couldn’t really see because of the shade from the tree.

“Hello?”

The guy didn’t move. Morty was putting the flask back in his jacket pocket when the wind blew and the smell hit him. Dropping the flask he ran in the direction of the wind, in the direction of the stranger beneath the tree. The stranger was about to run away when Morty ran into him and blocked him against the tree.

“You!”

Morty finally got a look of the persons face… it couldn’t be. “R-Rick?”

“Hey buddy.”

Rick was young, like really young. He looked like he should be in college.

“How-how the fuck?

“Operation Phoenix worked. This time.”

“Y-Y-You’re alive!” Morty sputtered out again. “If you’re alive then… S-So why the damn funeral? W-Why make us go through mourning you?”

“I’m not going back Morty.” Rick pushed Morty back and pulled out his portal gun. The one thing Morty couldn’t find that he wanted to bring other than the flask. “And neither are you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m dead Morty, you’re an adult, we-we can run off and explore the multiverse. 100 years Rick and Morty remember?”

Morty was shocked. “You did this? For me?”

“I did this for us dumbass.”

Then the realization came upon him. “We can be mates.” Morty whispered.

“Yeah! We don’t have to hide it either. No-No more secret meetings, no more sleeping apart or hidden away in the bunker. We can be free.” Rick motioned with his hands and smiled at Morty as he talked.

“We can be mates!” Morty shouted before leaning forward and kissing Rick deeply. Rick accepted the kiss and laid his hands upon Mortys hips. After a moment Rick pulled away.

“L-Let’s not make out in a graveyard like a couple of goth teenagers.”

He then shot a portal about 6 feet away from them.

“I found us a place we can set up as a base camp for right now.”

Rick looked Morty in eyes. “You are coming, r-right Morty?” Rick looked so vulnerable at this moment. After everything he went through for him, months of working in secret and many failed test trials. It all came down to this moment.

Morty smiled at him and leaned his forehead against his.

“There is no Rick and Morty forever 100 years with Morty right?”

Rick smiled and leaned into Morty. “No there isn’t, is there?”

Together they walked through the portal hand in hand. The dropped flask left behind completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the 2018 RickMorty Big Bang!
> 
> First piece of Artwork belongs to @The-Incredible-Ironman on Tumblr, The Second piece belongs to @Shameless-Display on Tumblr.
> 
> Both of these Artists Did an absolute beautiful Job and I couldn't be happier. Show them some Love!


End file.
